


I Can Hear My Best Friend Shout My Name

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: Tubbo...!title from Precious Jewel Armor's Tubbo's Song
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	I Can Hear My Best Friend Shout My Name

Tommy grinned as Tubbo collided with him, tears falling from both their eyes. “Tommy!”

“Tubbo! I thought something had happened to you!” The brunette frowned. 

“Why would something happen to me?”

“I just…” Tommy inhaled softly. “I was worried. Schlatt- Schlatt scares me.”

Tubbo’s eyes darted downwards...something in his gaze. “He scares me too.”

“Let’s- Let’s run away!” 

“What?” Tubbo let out a disbelieving laugh, confusion coloring his tone. “Tommy, we can’t!”

“Why not?”

“I can’t! Schlatt will find us!” He sighed, dusting his hands off on his suit. “I really want to run away with you but he’ll find us! And I can’t get you killed-” He sobbed slightly, tears of sadness replacing the earlier happy ones. “You have to understand that!”

“Tubbo! Tubbo I do, but Wilbur’s gone mad! And I don’t know what to do!” His voice was fantic, and his blue eyes were wide with fear and worry. “You have to- he’s planning to blow up Manburg!” 

“W-what?”

“He- Dream gave him TNT! Tubbo, he’s rigging Manburg!” He let out a whimper, burying his face into his bandana. “I’m  _ scared _ !” 

“....” Tubbo looked away, doubt and worry clouding his face. “Okay...I’ll go with you.”

“You will?” Tubbo nodded, stepping towards the other. Tommy grinned, blond hair moving in the wind. “Come on.” Reaching a hand out, he pulled the younger onto the horse. 

-

“Tubbo!” The blond reached a hand out as  _ his  _ Tubbo fell to the ground. “No, no, no!” Pearling to the podium and with a slither of steel, pulled out his sword. “Techo! Why?! I thought you were on  _ our  _ side!” 

“I- I was peer pressured!” 

“Technoblade.” Schlatt spoke coldly, steel in his tone. “Don’t separate them.”

The Blood God blinked. “What…? Schlatt?” 

“You heard me.” The goat eyed man waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t separate them.”

“Tommy- Tommy I’m sorry.” He shifted his crossbow, aiming his crossbow at Tommy’s chest. 

“Wh-What? Techno please!” Backing up, his breath caught in his throat. “I don’t- what are you doing?!”

“Violence is the only way.” And he fired.

Fireworks.

That was the last thing he saw.

Fireworks.


End file.
